Up Close And Personal
by RauWerner
Summary: A Pokegirl short about a Gun Valkyrie during Sukebe's revenge war. Nothing Special really, just an idea that's been in my head for two years now, finally got it on file. Thank the heavens above.


Up Close And Personal...

The following is a (Pokegirl) lemon. Anyone under 18 hath been warned fairly.  
The premise here is that Gun Valkyries are no good at CQC or HTH (Close Quarters Combat-Hand To Hand, respectively. What if instead of freaking out, it was a major turn-on? I present to you my thoughts, so enjoy.  
...

"So what the HELL was the point of this mission again? To get our asses shot at halfway back to base camp?" One of the soldiers said frantically to his partners.

"Shut the fuck up Ralph, all we gotta do is wait for that damn bitch to run dry on ammo... It'll be soon I'm sure..." Another one said to the screaming idiot.

Their mission had been to see what had been happening to several supply convoys, and apparently the crazy chick with the 20mm plasma chainguns in the bunker 200 feet away was the cause for their disappearance. The group of seven, varying in specialties had set out less than three hours ago, only to be gunned to a screeching halt and forced to take shelter in an abandoned trench, which had no way out on either end except back up to the surface. That clearly was not an option.

"Well, maybe we could reason with'er...?" One of them suggested, shifting the weight of the huge backpack radio to ease up his shoulders. Everyone stared at him with a look that just quite bluntly said, 'STFU'.

"Tim, that has got to be your dumbest idea yet... Just stick to calling in airstrikes and leave this to us to figure out, alright?" Another said in a demeaning tone. Tim merely took out a flask and took a swig.

"H-Hey! None o' that on dut-oh what the hell do I care, have at it Tim... (Maybe it'll shut you up for once...)" The commanding officer said under his breath. Tim merely glared and took another swig, sloshing the liquid noisily in the container. The conversation turned to what Tim had suggested earlier, moreover what had been reported in Canada, with one of the enemy creatures being caught in a bear trap, and then being 'overly friendly' as the mounty had described.

"What the fuck did he mean by that?" One of them said, laughing about the description.

"What does it sound like... You're all a bunch of morons, do you guys have even a partial brain amongst yourselves? THINK FOR ONCE!" Tim suddenly burst out in a bellow, apparently alerting the trigger happy Missus up the way to send another hail of gunfire down toward them. The light danced eerily off of Tim's glasses as he got a pissed off look at the noise and flashes. Suddenly he got up and began climbing out toward her! He was gone before they had the chance to even grab him and pull him back.

"TIM! Get The FUCK BACK HERE! What'll we do with out a radio?" One of them said, getting said item chunked back at his face as Tim barreled across the open field, stumbling every now and then, heading straight for an old land mine field! He never noticed his foot trip a 'Bouncing Betty' bomb. Fortunately through a twist of fate, the gear-based timer stuck from all those years of being buried under dirt and grime, delaying it long enough for him to get clear, but to the gunner in the bunker, she was blinded momentarily by the bright flash of orange and yellow, and when she could see again she saw no sign of the human making his way to the back door of the small complex she was holed up in. He slipped in under a camera's field of view that had apparently been patched together from scrap, and began trying to find the culprit that had broke their APC. He happened to pass by one of the few open doors in the facility and saw what looked like a small R&D room, with a strange grey metallic coloured item on a table for testing circuits and electronic equipment. He walked in and picked it up, unsure of what this thing was, much less the 6 odd red-and-white balls next to it. He eventually saw a lens of some kind and, thinking it was some kind of experimental vision aide, promptly put it to his eye and pressed the power up button. He was immediately hit with a blinding spectrum flash, causing him to yelp and grab his eye in more shock than pain.

"Dammit! What the...?" Suddenly the device began running some kind of startup sequence on a rather decently sized screen, registering him as some kind of user of the device which said it was called a 'pokedex'...

"Oh-kay... I must be more *Hic* Drunker than I thought... Huh? What's that Mr. Jack Daniels, Sir? 'Take it, it's useful' you say? Okay!" He slurred with a sloppy grin forming on his face. He then turned to leave with the item clipped to his belt with a convenient clip on it, as well as pocketing the balls on the table, in case they were media that held some kind of intel. He started up the search again, finally coming to the end of the hallway. She was right there in the end room, looking twitchy and nervous, staring out the pillbox's slatted window. He couldn't help but stare at her bare ass for a second, after all, he had never really got the chance to do something intimate with a girl, much less one wearing nothing but a thong and a military uniform top... He walked up right behind her, with her never noticing him until he let out a loud *HIC*, which he couldn't stifle in time, and she swung around with her guns point-blank at his face. She suddenly seemed to freeze up at seeing something on her HUD, strapped to her head via a band. Tim walked even closer, immediately intrigued by the device, given he was a tech head himself. He got right up in her face, trying to read the backwards text in his drunken state, managing to read something about proximity alert, and he could hear a slight alarm noise coming from it. She seemed to go stiff with fright when he was that close, and he knew better than to back away, even as drunk as he was lest she get the range to shoot him to hell.

"Well well well... Look who we have here... Y'know, I wasn't expecting to see a lady as cute as you firing at my quote en quote, 'friends'. But then you're not a normal lady, are you?" He inquired, noticing she didn't appear completely human, given blue hair.

"What're you... *Ulp* Gonna do... Kill me?" She squeaked in a timid manner. Suddenly he held up a finger saying,

"Hold on, my Whisky's talking again... Wuzzat, Jackie boy? ... Show'er how nice of a guy I am? ... How should I do that...?" He said to the flask again. He tilted his ear toward it as though listening inently.

"Yeh, you're right... I shoulda told the guys what actually happened with that 'O Canadia' boy... Yeh that was mean, I know, but when you deal with pricks like them, would you tell them Jack shit yerself?... Oh, Jack, yer funny..." He said, slurring his speech but still staying close to her as possible. As he pocketed the flask, he inquired,

"So how long have you been here? It's gotta be lonely, y'know... No one around to take care o' ya..." He said in a calmly slurred, yet respectful tone.

"Wh-what would... *ULP*... You know about my... Needs...?" She stammered, apparently thinking hard of what to say next.

"Enough to know that I'm the first good thing to come along in a while, for you... Y'know the guys might be prone to interrogation and beatin' the tar outta ya... Not me, I hate that shit... It just don't seem right hurtin' a lady enneeway... Y'know?" He said, watching the colour starting to make a rampant return on her face.

"I think we're runnin' on the same page here... How about we get you squared away, eh?" He said, taking out his Knife, placing it to her chest causing her to wince, obviously fearing the worst. All he merely did however was begin cutting the buttons off of her uniform, ending with snapping the middle restraint on her bra, reavealing a lovely pair of C-Cups.

"Y'see? That wasn't so bad was it? I'm tryin' to be generous... Besides, it's my first time and I need someone to teach me a few things..." He said with an actual awkward smile as her blood pressure forced her face to blush completely red. He raised a hand and began groping her chest, sending chills and thrills up and down her spine and all through her body, making her shudder and squeeze her thighs together tightly.

"I think we both have needs, everyone does... I'm just tryin' to help is all, I told ya... I'm really a nice guy..." He said, finally giving in to the urge to give her nipples a good firm lick, and she moaned loudly in ecstasy, throwing her head back sharply. He continued for a moment before placing her in a kneeling position, undoing the clasp on his belt, the bulge from his crotch telling all.. As he got his pants and boxers down around his ankles, she saw he indeed had needs... Big, twitchy, throbbing needs... She got quickly accquainted, slowly sliding her tongue up and down on him, making it his turn to start twitching in pleasure. Somehow though she kept him from giving in too quickly, causing him to be able to enjoy every second. It wasn't until she began going completely down on him with the back of her throat that he began grabbing her head, pumping her back and forth his way, forcing her down all the way when his organ finally couldn't take any more, spraying almost everything he had to give down her throat which she gratefully accepted. By this time quite a wet spot had developed between her legs, and as she popped off of him from below, Tim opened his eyes to see a moderate puddle of her juices on the floor between her thighs.  
...

"Oh... My... Gawd... Sarge, Guys you gotta see this..." The Sniper said as he stared through his scope at the spot where Tim could be seen getting it on with the enemy in the bunker. They all immediately began looking through their binoculars, and suddenly kept staring.

"Is he...?" One of them started to say.

"I think he is..." Another said.

"Goddammit! So he was right? Sonofabitch, that coulda been me!" One of them whined, causing the others to stare at him.

"WTF, Anyway it looks like all we gotta do is wait..." The Commanding officer said to the rest of them.

"What? Why? We could just barge in and-" Suddenly the Seargent cut him off with,

"And see yer buddy Tim's disgruntled wang? Thanks but no thanks... Just let'im finish, I got a feeling he knows what he's doing." He said.

"(I still say that coulda been me)..." The same guy grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms in aggravation.

"I got one more shot... You wanna go all the way?" He taunted as she nervously spread her legs on the floor, facing up at him anxiously. He got down on the floor with her, facing down from on top of her, pushing his way in slowly and deliberately around the thin strap between her legs. She suddenly gasped as he popped in finally and his eyes squinted as hers flew open in surprise. He started sliding in and out, pushing in and out every now and then, teasing her with this feeling. The pleasure began to mount as he picked up in speed and she moaned louder with each and every individual thrust he placed into her. He picked up as fast as his body would allow as he finally gave in to the feeling of insurmountable ecstasy, and they both barely heard the messy sweet sounds of pure lovely feeling from their special places. They lay there for a moment, both panting heavily covered there in mess and sweat, each trying to catch their breath until suddenly Tim spoke up, panting from the workout.

"Wow... I'm sober again... Fuck... Hey, you know what this thing is... By any chance?" He said, taking out the items from before as she merely smiled and placed a finger on the button of one of the spheres, and suddenly there was a brief red flash and she was gone. Tim blinked for a second trying to fathom what had just occurred, when he heard some kind of confirmation noise coming from it and the screened device.

"Pokegirl... Registered?" He said, slightly confused as he got up, albeit a bit wobbly legged. He suddenly heard footsteps out in the hallway, and got his BDU's up in just enough time to see his friends come walking through the door.

"Oh, god it fuckin' smells like spooge in here... Shit!" The sniper said in a gagged voice.

"Well, congratulations Tim... Where'd she go anyway?" The Sarge asked confused. Tim held onto the ball she had touched and shrugged, accidentally throwing it from some moisture on it, instantly activating some kind of realease mechanism and she stood calmly before them, going over to Tim and giving him a big security-like hug as though guarding him from them, even glaring at them slightly. This caused some stares around the room while they decided if she was still a threat. When she did nothing but grip Tim snugly but not uncomfortably they started to relax a bit.

"So, what's your name?" Tim asked her, and for the first time she spoke without a single stammered syllable.

"That's up to you, master..." She answered honestly, and the group chuckled at the word.

"Just... Just call me Tim, 'K?" He said awkwardly.

"Yes sir, Tim sir!" She answered in a militaristic fashion, going so far as to salute him and even stand at perfect attention. Tim merely smile and said,

"At ease... Well cutey-guns, let's think of what to call you... This is a bit sudden but how about Sarah?" He suggested and she stood beaming proudly at the name. Tim smiled happily for the first time in a long time, as he had just made someone else happy just by being in his company. Not a lot of people enjoyed him being around, but he could tell this was something definite. How definite wasn't for sure, but that would be dealt with as it happened. For now, he was truly happy, and apparently so was Sarah. For him, for now, that was enough.

"By the way, Tim? Get her a shirt, ya hound..."

END. 


End file.
